DS
''Career'' '''2006-2012: Breakthrough''' In early 2006, S was cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Matthew Brown] in the hit [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV] show, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School]. S won the 2007 [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Screen Actors Guild Award] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series] and was also nominated for 5 Online Film & Television Association Awards. Overall he earned just over £3 million for his work on ''Primary School''. During this time he also appeared in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Friends with Benefits] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mila Kunis] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Justin Timberlake]. The film became a commercial success at the box office, grossing over $150.4 million worldwide, against a budget of $35 million and was well recieved by critics. '''2013-present''' In 2015, S starred in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Blackway] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Anthony Hopkins] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Julia Stiles]. Although screened as ''Go with Me'' at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Venice Film Festival] in 2015, it was not released for public viewing in the U.S. until 10 June 2016. In 2016, he portrayed via motion capture and voiced [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gul'dan], the central [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB antagonist] of the action fantasy film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Warcraft], based upon [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB the popular video game series] by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Blizzard]. He also appeared on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Running Wild with Bear Grylls]. In 2017, S co-starred alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Charlie Hunnam] in the drama film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Lost City of Z] directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Gray], and released in April, to positive critical reception, however was a box-office dissapointment only grossing $19.3 million worldwide on a budget of $30 million. S also appeared in the American [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB adventure] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB comedy film] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle], alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dwayne Johnson], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Kevin Hart] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jack Black]. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who called it a "pleasant surprise" and praised the cast. It has grossed nearly $960 million worldwide, the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB fifth-highest-grossing film of 2017] and the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 41st-highest-grossing film of all time]. In 2019, he starred in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Midway], alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ed Skrein], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Patrick Wilson] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Luke Evans]. The film recieved mixed reviews and struggled at the box-office only grossing $123.3 million on a budget of $100 million. He also reprised his role from ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jumanji: The Next Level]. The film recieved positive reviews and has grossed $737.2 million at the worlwide box-office. In 2020, he starred in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bad Boys for Life] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Will Smith], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Martin Lawrence] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Vanessa Hudgens]. The film recieved positive reviews and has grossed $215.7 million worldwide. '''Upcoming projects''' S will co-star alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Imogen Poots] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jonathan Aris] in the upcoming [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB sci-fi film], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Vivarium], which is about a young couple looking for the perfect home finds themselves trapped in a mysterious labyrinth-like neighborhood of identical houses. S is set to star in the upcoming [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB World War II] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB thriller film] ''Peace ''alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sam Keeley]. In May 2017, S was cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nathan Drake], a young treasure hunter in the upcoming [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB video game adaptation film], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Uncharted] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mark Wahlberg]. S will co-star in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chaos Walking] based upon [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB the novel of the same name] which is set on a dystopian world where there are no women and all living creature can hear each others thoughts in a stream of images, words, and sounds called Noise, alongside, ''Primary School'' co-star [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB JB] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daisy Ridley]. He is also set to star as the captain of a dysfunctional college rowing team in the film, ''Swing'' alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Michael Shannon], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Charles Melton] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ash Santos]. He is also set to be an executive producer on the upcoming [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Netflix] show, ''Dash & Lily''. ''Philanthropy'' S is a known supporter of various charaties such as, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Keep America Beautiful], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Starlight Children's Foundation] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Alzheimer's Association]. S is fond of cats and has been involved in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB fostering ] animals. He has bee associated with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Farm Sanctuary] and has presented at several of their galas. On September 12, 2016, S, as well as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Cate Blanchett], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chiwetel Ejiofor], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Peter Capaldi], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Douglas Booth], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Neil Gaiman], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Keira Knightley], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Juliet Stevenson], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Kit Harington], and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Stanley Tucci], featured in a video from the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB United Nations'] refugee agency [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB UNHCR] to help raise awareness about the global refugee crisis. The video, titled "What They Took With Them", has the actors reading a poem, written by Jenifer Toksvig and inspired by primary accounts of refugees, and is part of UNHCR's #WithRefugees campaign, which also includes a petition to governments to expand asylum to provide further shelter, integrating job opportunities, and education. D is also a member of the National Youth Leadership Committee for the Ronald Reagan Centennial Celebration, along with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jordin Sparks], Genevieve Ryan, and Brodi Conover. ''Personal Life'' S was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. '''Relationships''' In September 2016, S was spotted entering a hotel room with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Romana and Beezus] actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Joey King] and leaving it the next morning. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''